


Dance training

by Icegreystray



Series: Reader insert stories for you all [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancetale, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: You for the life of yourself just can't get this step-sequence right. Luckily Sans has an idea on what might help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dancetale AU: WARNING. I know next to nothing about Dancetale!Sans so I’m sorry if I got his character wrong. I was looking through fanart and got an idea. Idea: You are convinced you can’t dance but maybe, just maybe Sans’s insisted practices are actually helping?

“Sans I don’t know if I can do this” You said, having just fallen down from your latest dance flop-that’s what you called them anyway. You weren’t sure why Sans insisted on making you do this but even he looked about ready to give up- “I have two left feet, you’ve clearly seen that. Can’t we just stop and go home now?”

“Nope, come on bud. Just one more, you almost had it that time” He encouraged and you let out a groan before sighing and getting up off the ground. One last try. Just to make him happy. All you wanted to do was go home, bath and then sleep.

“And here I thought Papyrus was the overly supportive one” You muttered before getting into the starting position again and you gave Sans a nod, you started to move when the music started. Small little hand and feet movements. Slowly getting bigger until by the time you reached the chorus your whole body was moving. The part you kept messing up was just after the start of the second verse. Step sequences always had been your enemy. You could barely do you grapevine in PE let alone the step-sequence Sans made up for you. It looked easy when he’d gotten Papyrus to show you. . .

You let out a yelp, took focused on your thoughts to pay attention to what your feet were doing. Luckily you got caught by familiar feeling blue magic before you hit the ground and Sans gently lowered you onto the ground. Your shoulder slumping as you sighed.

“I told y-“ you broke off seeing the look at he sent you and you sighed again “I Know, I know. Thinking about it too much”

“How about you take a break?” He suggested and you let out a groan. A break meant he wanted you to continue. . .wonder if he was strong enough to survive the sneaker to the head. Probably shouldn’t. you highly doubted Papyrus would be too impressed with you at all if you ended up killing his brother. Especially in such a way.

You eventually got off the ground before wandering over and grabbing your drink bottle from where you’d put it down. Twisting the top on, shutting it after a few gulps before it was stolen out of your hands by a familiar skele-hand.

“Sans, give me my drink bottle back” You said, turning to face him and he just gave you a lazy grin.

“If you can catch me. I will” He said taking a step back, causing you to take a step forward. He then lead you on a chase around the room, you had to spin quickly when he abruptly changed directions a few times but you managed to catch up to him and grab your drink bottle out of his hands. About to gloat about it when you saw a grin on his face and it wasn’t his normal grin. Sending him a curious look he just grinned wider “You just did it”

“Did what?” you asked

“The steps you’ve been messing up all afternoon” He said and your eyes went wide

“Wait wait wait what?” You asked clearly confused and he held up a finger, you watched as he went and grabbed your phone-wait how did it get propped up there? HOW LONG WAS HE RECORDING FOR?!-before bringing it over to you. He played the most recent video and you watched yourself chase him around the room. . .the pattern of his steps and your by default becoming clear now that Sans’s had spilled his intentions

“Told you that you’re just thinking too much” He said with a smug grin and you just squealed and hugged him

“How the hell did I not notice that?” You asked, feeling a stirring of determination. You had done it once then you could do it again. You were positive! Sans hugged you back and gave you a gentle squeeze before grabbing your drink bottle off you and putting it down. With a new bounce in your step, you skipped over to your starting spot “Music please maestro”

“Done” Sans said as the music started and you started to dance, no longer caring how long it took. You were going to get this right. You refused not to.


End file.
